untold story of King Uthers second ward and her Love for Sir Leon
by babygurl97
Summary: What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Back story of Lady Claire**

Claire's father George fought alongside king Uther for many years. They were very close friends. Anytime there was a feast or tournament in George's kingdom, king Uther would always go, as would George when such events where in Camelot. From war to tournaments they would always be there together. It wasn't until George was killed in battle at king Uthers expense, is when Uthers happiness went away.

The guilt of her father's death was on his mind every day and night for an over a year after George's death, it drove the king mad. One day a horse and cart came in to Camelot. It contained dying druid maid and a young child in it. The child was Unconscious, whilst the druid was slumped upon the horse gasping for air. Several knights rushed to the cart along with Gaius the physician and King Uther. They grabbed the child the unconscious out leaving the druid to die. Once they laid the child down in Gaius's chambers they saw that the child had a note attached around her neck.

The Note read...

_Dear king Uther _

_If you are reading this then I George of leabourne am dead. My only child is the sole survivor of my family. I gave my life for you and now I ask you to take care of my daughter's life in return for my death. She is all I had and I know that you will do your best that you can._

_Sincerely George_

King Uther broke down in tears and hugged the child tightly. With a trembling voice he said _I will care for her as if she is my own._

**Twelve years later**

It was Claire's 18th and a large feast was to be held in her honour. One of the maids opened up the curtains. The sun shined brightly through the now exposed window. King Uther busted through the doors, he was holding a gift behind his back.

"Honestly I think you should wear this today instead of your usual attire, don't you think" announced king Uther as he gave Claire a brand new gown. It was of white, silver and red.

Claire jumped out of her bed and ran behind the screen to try the new gown on. It fitted her perfectly. Just then Arthur walked in, He announced that there would be a gift waiting for he in the court yard. She would receive it after training.

The one thing she wanted most in her life was to become a knight of Camelot. She trained every day with the knights and Prince Arthur. She was a fine swords woman as good as any of the knights. But she knew that she could never be one of them, because the laws had forbidden it for a woman to be a Knight.

Claire walked out from behind the screen, King Uther looked at her. Claire's long blonde hair filled with ringlets, curled down her chest gently resting perfectly on the gown, the gown was floor length and gave off her figure perfectly as well.

"But how did you know my size" asked Claire

"Simple you're the same size of Morgana" Replied Uther

"Of Corse, I almost forgot" announced Claire

"Yes, yes you look lovely, Now can we go to training please" Begged Arthur

Claire walked back behind the screen and took off the gown. She put a shirt and pants on. She then grabbed her belt which had her sword and dagger on it. She sat down on her bed and placed her muddy boots on.

Claire and Arthur walked out of her room and down into the Armoury, A young boy called Merlin stumbled in. The Prince announced that a new servant would be Claire's assistant today. A few of the knights where already there, putting on their armour. Claire sat down and placed the chain coat on and then her Belt, she placed on her shoulder and arm gear.

She stood up getting hugs from Knights and she was being congratulated her on her coming of age. The One person who stood out the most was Sir Leon a handsome knight with curly blonde hair and a very nice body. Claire had always fancied him. As did Sir Leon but he could never tell her. He could face monsters and beasts even Army's, but nothing compared to telling Lady Claire how he felt about her.

The all walked out to the training area. Arthur announced that they would be doing jousting practice today. Claire called out to the servant to help he put on her Jousting armour. She asked him to get her horse.

About five minutes later the servant rushed back "your horse it is gone I don't know where it is my Lady"

"Please call me by my name, it was given to me so I would like it to be used" Claire proclaimed.

"Yes my lady, oops I mean Lady Claire" he said shakily.

Arthur walked towards her leading a beautiful coal black horse. It had a new saddle on it. He gave her the rains and said "Happy birthday". A single tear rolled down her face. Claire walked around the horse, when she got back to the front of the horse she patted it and then the horse put its head over her shoulder she hugged the horse.

"Take the horse for a ride" said Arthur.

Claire hopped up onto the horse. She turned to the others and watched them get up on their horses. She gently tapped the horse and it started to walk. They road threw the lower city, and out the gates. Once they were all the way through the gates. Claire made a clicking sound with her mouth. And the horse raced off, the others chassed after her. Her horse was jumping and running as fast as it could go. The horse suddenly stopped and backed up. The others caught up.

"What's wrong did the horse run out of steam" said Arthur.

"No, something is not right, we need to leave this area now" said Clair with a small bit of fear in her voice.

Just then they were bombarded with arrows. It was an ambush. About a dozen men jumped attacked them. They all jumped off their horses and sprung into action.

"I hope you remember your training?" said Sir Leon

"Yes I think I do" replied Claire.

The next thing she knew she was fighting against bandits. She felt like a knight. Claire kicked down another bandit. More bandits came out of the forest. Sir Leon was pinned to the ground, Claire run up and swung at the bandits head. It hit and the bandit fell to the ground. Claire was in shock she had never killed anyone like that.

Sir Leon got up off the ground. Once all the bandits where dealt with they rushed to see if Lady Claire was ok. She was bombarded with questions.

"I think we should head back to Camelot before we run into any more bandits" announced Claire.

"Agreed" replied Arthur.

The all hopped on to their horses and road back to Camelot. The King was waiting for them, he didn't look happy.

Claire dismounted her horse. The king walked up to her and saw blood on her armour.

"What happened, are you ok" asked the king with fear in his voice.

"Bandits, we were out ambushed. But I am glad we had Claire she fought just as Good as any of my knights" replied Prince Arthur.

"Where they dealt with" asked the king

"Yes" replied Claire.

They all walked into the castle. Lady Morgana raced out and hugged Claire.

"Are you ok, did you get hurt" asked Lady Morgana.

"Yes I am ok and No I didn't get hurt" Claire replied.

Claire walked into her room and took off all of her armour; one of the shoulder pads got stuck. Somebody knocked on the door and then walked in. It was Sir Leon; he walked over to Claire and helped her undo her Shoulder Armour.

"Thank you for saving me today, I owe you my life" stated Sir Leon.

"It's ok, you would of done the same thing if it was me" Claire replied.

"The king has requested your presence imminently, My Lady" announced Sir Leon with a smirk slapped on his face

Claire turned around and pulled out her dagger and threw it towards Leon's head, it missed. Sir Leon laughed and walked out of Claire's room. Claire followed Sir Leon into the Hall. It was filled with knights, Ladies and well respected people.

The King stood up from his throne and hugged Lady Claire.

He spoke

"My fellow Knights, Ladies and Friends, today some of my knights where faced with a dangerous situation, as well as my ward: Lady Claire. Lady Claire had shown courage, strength and most of all she fought with honour, over time she has shown many key attributes of a knight. So today I will make Lady Claire a Knight of Camelot."

Claire walked up to the king and kneeled in front of him. He pulled out his sword and tapped it on each side of her shoulders. "Rise Lady Claire, Knight of Camelot". A knight's cloak was placed on her.

Everybody cheered and applauded as Lady Claire was now a Knight of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Summery; feelings start to flow between Sir Leon and Lady Claire! And does all go wrong?**

**After The knighting ceremony **

Lady Claire was so happy that she was finally a knight of Camelot. She was sitting in her room when the door opened up, a maid walked in holding what looked to be a sword wrapped in a cloth.

"It was left at your door My Lady, there is also a note attached to it" announced the maid in a quiet voice.

"Well, what did the note say?" Claire asked in a sour tone.

"I did not read it, for it would of been rude my Lady" replied the Maid fearfully.

"Of cause, forgive me" Claire said with a slightly calmer voice.

"Yes of coarse my Lady, no harm done" said the maid as she left the Sword on the table.

Claire walked over to the table and picked up the note attached to the sword. It read

_Lady Claire_

_I am in your debt; you saved my life, and now I give you this gift in hope that you will keep safe on your journey as a Knight of Camelot. Remember courage, wisdom, honour and strength is what makes a loyal knight. _

_Yours sincerely, Sir Leon_

_P.S the sword should only be used in dire emergencies._

Claire picked up the sword and un-wrapped the cloth which concealed it. The sword was perfectly balanced; the handle was spiralled with white and gold.

"This must have cost a fortune" Claire mumbled.

Claire changed into one of her gowns and then she grabbed the sword and rushed out of her chambers. She ran down the hall way to Sir Leon's chambers. Claire knocked on the door and then entered.

"Sir Leon" called Claire.

"Yes my lady, what is it" replied Sir Leon in a exhausted voice

"Do you by any chance know about this" asked Claire handing the sword to Sir Leon.

"Yes, it was a gift from me to you, for you saved my life today and I know I could never repay you" Sir Leon replied with a tone of honour in his voice.

"Then thank you Leon, consider your debt repaid you have given me a gift which would give me a life time of protection" Claire explained to Sir Leon as he made his way closer to Claire.

Sir Leon placed the sword down on his table, which Claire was leaning on. Sir Leon lent in and gently kissed Claire on the cheek. Claire looked up at him and blushed for she had always liked him, she may be even beginning to love him, but she never knew if he felt the same about her.

**The feast**

After leaving Sir Leon's chambers Claire had found her-self in a daze, she had never felt like this before. She had the worst case of the butter-flies ever. Claire decided to go visit Lady Morgana for perhaps Morgana knew more about what she was feeling.

Claire came to Lady Morgana's door, she knocked and then entered. The lady Morgana was behind the screen getting ready for the feast.

"Can I ask you some-thing Morgana?" Claire asked she was nervous for she didn't know what Morgana's answer would be.

"Yes, what is it my dear" replied Lady Morgana.

"Um... what if there is some-one whom I fancy but I don't know if they like me back" Claire trailed off.

Just then King Uther walked in.

"Claire it is almost time for the feast. You should be in your chambers getting ready" king Uther announced.

"Yes Uther of cause, I don't want to be late" Claire replied with a tone of sadness.

Claire left Lady Morgana's chambers and walked down the hall. She passed Sir Leon talking to Sir Rodgers and Sir Harold, he(Sir Leon) smiled at her but Claire just turned her head and looked away. Claire rushed into her room and shut the door behind her. She called out to her maid whom was laying out Claire's gown.

"Oh Bethany dear, would you be so grateful as to help me prepare for tonight?" asked Claire

"Yes my Lady" Bethany replied

Bethany had been Claire's slave since Claire first came to Camelot. Claire started to strip down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes who is it" Claire yelled out from behind the screen.

"It is Sir Leon, I am here to escort you to the feast by order of king Uther" replied Sir Leon.

Claire was shaken by the thought of being escorted by Sir Leon. She was a knight of Camelot, she should not be nervous like this but she was.

"Bethany please help me" Claire asked in a panic.

"Of cause, just stop squirming around my lady" Bethany replied in a motherly tone.

Claire was almost ready; Bethany was just doing the newly gifted gown up when Sir Leon walked in. Claire stepped out from behind the screen her hair long blonde hair was platted, and her gown sat flowingly. Sir Leon was speechless he had seen her in gowns before but this was the first time he noticed her figure, her smile, her eyes. Well basically everything about her was just perfect in his eyes.

Bethany whispered to Sir Leon, "If you would stop drooling I think Lady Claire would like to be escorted to her feast please Sir Leon"

"My apologies, it won't happen again" Sir Leon whispered back whilst handing Claire her knights Cloak.

Claire sighed, "I will not need it tonight for I am a lady, and it doesn't really go with my gown, Just give me my belt with the dagger and the drape of material next to my cloak"

Sir Leon just laughed, "Of cause my Lady"

Claire just stared him down, and then cracked up laughing. He walked her down the hallway and into the ballroom. Every-one stood up and clapped. Claire noticed that there was another king and a young price sitting next to Arthur and King Uther, she had never met them before. She walked to her seat which was next to lady Morgana, Claire watched Sir Leon take his seat.

"So it is him you fancy" laughed Lady Morgana

Claire smartly replied, "I never said I liked him"

"I can see it in your eyes as I can see it in his" Replied Morgana.

With a saddened tone Claire replied "You're being observed, he is a knight of Camelot and I am the king's ward, he would never as so look at me"

"Don't be fooled Claire you are also a Knight of Camelot, you can do as you please"

King Uther stood up and gave a speech

_Knights, Ladies and fellow guests, tonight we honour not only a great Knight but a person who is close to all of our hearts. Though I am not here to boast, It is hard to think that today; exactly 12 years ago the Lady Claire came into our lives, at a mire age of 6 years old, you touched all of our hearts and now you protect us. I and many believe that Lady Claire is and will always be a loyal and trustworthy knight. So tonight as we gather with happiness and joy as our Lady Claire turns 18, we remember the past, and now we live for the future of Camelot. Thank you._

Everybody clapped and cheered. All through the feast Claire and Sir Leon kept sneaking a look at each other. A couple times they would catch themselves looking at each other.

"He looks handsome tonight, don't you think" Stated Lady Morgana.

Without even thinking Claire Replied "Yes indeed he certainly does"

The Lady Morgana laughed "Not Sir Leon, the prince sitting next to Arthur"

"Sire I am feeling quite exhausted after today's all deal, and tonight's feast has absolutely exhausted me as well. Might I be excused?" Claire asked ever so politely.

"Yes you may" replied the king

As Claire stood up to leave the room, Sir Leon went to ask if Claire would like to be escorted, but before he even stood up he saw the guest king lean in and say something to his son. Sir Leon just sat and watched the young prince walk out of the Ballroom with Claire close by his side. Sir Leon could feel his heart breaking but there was nothing he could do about it, for Claire was the king's ward.

Whilst walking back the Prince grabbed Claire by her arm and pushed her into an empty room.

"I know what you are; you're a sorcerer, a traitor and most of all a liar. You dishonour you pledge as a knight" yelled the young price.

"How dare you speak to me in such manor, you what I am and you know what I can and will do to you?" Claire yelled back even louder.

"I will have you killed by Uther, I will watch you burn. And I will laugh at your screams" the young prince replied

Claire grabbed her dagger but she was not quick enough, the prince stabbed her. Claire fell to her knees as the prince held his sword up to decapitate her.

"Do as you must, for you will never see the sun or the moon ever again." Claire mumbled as she brought her dagger up to the prince

As the sword swung down to kill her "I am a knight of Camelot. And you shall die" Claire screamed as she drove the dagger into the princes body. Claire stabbed him three times before the knights came bursting in just. Claire collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Summary: true loves kiss and a fight for love**

**Overcoming death**

Two days had passed since Claire's stabbing. She was none responsive for the sword had damaged an organ. A lot had happened within the two days; King Uther and his visiting king had disgusted a treaty of peace for the death of his son almost brought war upon Camelot, several attacks to small villages by bandits and a knight with a saddened spirit. Out of all of the people in the kingdom; Sir Leon, Uther, Arthur and Lady Morgana where the only ones who helped Gaius care for her (especially Sir Leon at night)

A loud scream came from Gaius's chambers at dawn on the third day. Claire had woken and was in pain. The King and Gaius tried to hold her down so she could be administered a potion to stop the pain. She could not keep still for it felt like she was on fire, her stomach was covered in blood and she started to froth from the mouth, for the sword was laced in poison. Morgana and Arthur rushed into Gaius's chambers to see what was wrong with Claire. They saw Uther holding Claire down as Gaius tried to administer a potion.

"Don't just stand there hold her down" Gaius yelled at Arthur.

"What can I do? I want to help" Cried out Morgana.

"See this plant here? I need you to go out into the meadow and get me more of this plant immediately"

"Yes of cause" replied Morgana

"And do hurry or Claire will die" Gaius said sadly calling out to Morgana

As Morgana left Gaius's chambers she saw knights standing outside. They were all curious to see what is causing the screaming.

"Don't just stand there get me a horse we need to leave now" screamed Morgana to the knights

Sir Leon was waiting in the courtyard with Morgana's horse and his.

"What are you doing, I only need one horse" cried Lady Morgana to Sir Leon.

"Claire is a knight and she would do the same if it was me" Replied Sir Leon holding back the tears

For deep down he loved her and he would lay down his life for Claire. Lady Morgana and Sir Leon road out as fast as they could to the meadow, Morgana looked endlessly for the plant.

"What exactly does the Plant look Like My Lady" asked Sir Leon

"It is a tall pale plant with a big yellow flower" Morgana replied.

"Over here I found it" shouted Sir Leon

"You did it, I can see why Claire fancies you, and I mean you're brave and caring" Morgana said softly without thinking.

Sir Leon was quiet until they Reached Camelot, until Morgana Heard him mumble "And I her but I cannot tell her for I am scared"

They rushed to Gaius's chambers with the plant. Gaius, Arthur and Uther had a look of sadness upon their faces.

"I am afraid we are out of time, the poison has affected her worse than I thought, and it is up to Claire now whether or not she makes it through the night" Gaius sadly told them.

Sir Leon sat in the corner watching people say their fare-wells to Claire. It was getting Dark when Sir Leon spoke up.

"Sire you should get some rest. I will watch over Claire and if anything happens I will inform you immediately"

The king wordlessly stood up and walked out the door. Leon slowly walked over to Claire's limp body. He had a tear rolling down his face as he held her close.

"You don't have to cry about it" Claire murmured

Sir Leon looked down at Claire; she was smiling up at him.

"I thought you were going to die and that I would lose you forever" Leon shakily replied

"I will go and get King Uther" Gaius said loudly

Sir Leon lent in and kissed Claire on the lips. She kissed him back and before they knew it they were in a long and passionate kiss, until Lady Morgana walked in.

"I told both of you so" Morgana said laughingly

King Uther raced in and Sir Leon stood up and walked out of Gaius's chambers. It broke Claire's heart to see the man she loved walk away. Claire nodded at Morgana as if to say "Go and find him." Morgana raced after Sir Leon. She eventually found him in the stables saddling up a horse.

Sir Leon cried out "I am a coward, I do not deserve her. She is strong and beautiful and..."

"And Claire loves you and you love her back. Everyone can see it when you look at each other even King Uther sees it" Morgana replied sitting down next to Sir Leon.

"It does not matter now, the damaged is done" Sir Leon replied.

"Not if you go back and apologies and explain your actions" Morgana quietly said.

Sir Leon stopped and turned to Morgana "You're right"

Morgana walked out with Sir Leon following behind her. They walked to Gaius's chambers. Lady Claire was sitting up explaining what had happened. How the prince pushed her into the empty room and tried to kiss her and take her purity. (Of cause Claire had to lie to protect her life) Claire looked up to see that Sir Leon was standing near.

"I wish to be moved into my chambers so I can rest" Claire asked politely.

"You are too weak to walk My Lady?" Gaius stated.

King Uther looked up at Sir Leon; he asked "Would you carry her?"

Sir Leon replied with a simple "Yes sire"

He carried Claire up into her chambers where he laid Claire down on her bed. She looked up at Leon and smiled he smiled back at her "I will leave you to rest My Lady"

"I am feeling strong enough to walk please, let me try?" announced Claire.

Leon moved out of her road and out his hand out and assisted her off the bed and on to her feet. Claire stood up straight and walked to her cupboard and opened it. Sir Leon was confused for he did not understand what she was doing.

"Help me dress Please Sir Leon" Claire asked again another favour

Sir Leon did not say a thing; all he did was help Claire undress. He saw her scare from the blade. Sir Leon also saw Claire's beautiful body. He moved closer to her, he pushed Claire up against the wall and started to kiss her. Sir Leon was Claire's first kiss. He moved down wards kissing her neck, slightly biting and sucking her soft skin. Leon had one of his hands up against the wall and the other holding her breast. She had never felt anything like it before. Claire let Sir Leon feel her body, without even thinking Claire had undone his belt and started to take off Leon's Chain mail. Sir Leon took off his shirt. Claire felt his muscular body under her finger tips, she wanted him so bad. Just then the door opened it was a young darker skinned serving girl came in. Sir Leon quickly pushed Claire behind the screen, Claire let out a squeal as she fell to the ground.

"My lady, are you alright?" the servant girl politely asked.

"Yes I am perfectly fine. Thank you" Claire struggled to reply because Leon was kissing and biting her neck.

"Would you like some help? My lady" asked the serving girl.

Struggling to keep her thought Claire replied "No I am perfectly capable of dressing myself"

In a quiet voice the serving girl asked, "Might I take your dirty clothes my lady?"

"If you must" Claire sighed.

"Yes of cause my lady" replied the serving girl as she collected the dirty clothes and left the room.

"I think I best be going, I don't think I want to be caught in your room like this" Sir Leon laughed as he gathered up his clothes.

"My Shirt it is gone, it was right here on the floor" Sir Leon started to panic.

"What do you mean gone?" Claire replied as she got her self dressed into a gown which was hanging on the screen.

"I mean it is gone, as in I think the maid took it!" Sir Leon panicked

"Here take this it looks to be about your size" Claire said whilst handing Sir Leon one of her training shirts.

"Thank you, Claire." he replied softly

"Now go before I call the guards on you" laughed Claire.

Sir Leon left the room. Claire walked over to her bed where an old cloak laid. She picked it up and put it away in her cupboard. Claire felt so alone now Sir Leon was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Summary: Claire and Sir Leon grow closer but their love is secrete, or so they think.**

**Two months after the stabbing.**

Claire and Sir Leon's love grew more and more. They spent a lot of time together as knights but they knew no one could know about their feelings towards each other. One day prince Arthur, Sir Leon, Claire, a serving boy and other knights were on visiting a village which was tree days ride. It was very long and boring; Claire rode next to Sir Leon they chatted a bit and had a few laughs but none the less the trip was still boring. Prince Arthur raised his hand up, which in knight terms means shut up and don't move.

"What is the matter Sire?" a quiet voice came from the back

"I don't know but something is not right, let's keep moving we will be making camp shortly" Arthur replied.

"You know I don't being miss being a lady, I rather being knight of Camelot"

"And why is that?" Sir Leon asked

"Because, being a knight enables me to go on adventures and protect Camelot"

"You do know that you will have to take off your gloves and get your hands dirty eventually" Arthur announced loudly

Claire laughed "Be that as it May but I can still win against you at jousting"

Everybody laughed even Arthur did, until a dark figure ran across the path. It spooked the horse's cause them to rear up and move around uncontrollably.

"Did you guys see it?" Claire asked

"It was formless, like a ghost" Arthur replied

"Do you think we should go and have a look or keep moving" Sir Leon asked

"I think we should move on" Arthur announced.

The knights moved on rather quickly. Three hours had passed since they came across the ghostly dark figure.

"We will make camp here tonight and then we will leave at the first brake" Announced the prince.

Everybody pulled up at an old stone hut which only had three walls and no roof. Claire was the first to scout out the area. "There is a small stream nearby and apart from a couple of dear tracks this place looks safe."

"Right get a fire going and cook up some stew" Arthur said to a young serving boy.

Shortly after stopping there was a fire and the stew was cooking. It smelt terrible and looked terrible. Many of the knights including Claire were very nervous about eating the stew. Eventually one of the knights plucked up the courage and tasted the stew. "It's not bad at all, honest" they all tried the stew it was surprisingly tasty. The night was full of laughter as knights were swapping tales about women and adventures.

"I think I will go and fill up my water" announced Claire as she grabbed her flask and her sword.

"Will you be okay? My lady, perhaps one of us should go with?" a young knight asked.

"I will be fine this area is safe" Claire walked off to the small stream; she could still see the glow of the camp fire. Claire took off her chain mail, and sat it down on the rocks surrounding the stream. The moons light shun brightly that night, she looked into the water expecting to see her reflection but instead she saw a child looking back at her. Everything went quiet and all Claire could hear was the leaves in the wind. Claire reached down to the child to get it out of the water but instead she only grabbed a handful of water. The child had disappeared.

"You saw it too?" Sir Leon asked Claire

Claire felt her heat skip a beat for she did not her Leon walk up behind her.

"It's ok I have seen it before, legends' say that this stream shows your future, but do not be fooled I used to see the child's face on the face of other children, it is almost as if the stream wants to make you lose your mind." Leon announced as he sat down next to Claire

"Does it ever leave?"

"Eventually you just ignore it and everything goes back to normal"

"I don't understand"

Sir Leon lent in and kissed Claire, with in no time they were in a long and passionate kiss. Just then a voice interrupted them. "Are you finished or do you want me to come back later?" It was Arthur.

"We're finished" Leon replied

"This fling how long has it been going on for? "

"A couple of months"

"Well I'm guessing that my father does not know about it"

"No he does not, and please do not tell a soul about us"

"It is fine by me and plus I knew you would fall for a knight I just thought you would of had more taste." the prince laughed and then walked back to the camp

"I think it is time we be heading back" Leon commanded

"Yes of cause" Claire replied with a tone of disappointment.

Claire and Leon walked back to the camp but when they arrived most of the knights were asleep except Arthur and the two knights on watch. Claire silently walked to her bed roll; she took her cloak and rolled it up into a pillow. "Good night"

"Yes good night indeed" Arthur replied

The next morning Claire was on watch, she found herself to be very tired. It was a cold morning. The coldest it had been for a long time. She looked around to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary, she did. It was a group of bandits; Claire rushed over to the fire and poured water on it, so the bandits would not see them. Unfortunately she was not in time, the bandits came rushing towards the camp. "BANDITS" Claire called out and before she even finished the words the knights where all awake with their swords drawn, prepared to fight.

The bandits came out of the woods and before Claire knew it she was fighting against the bandits. She swung her sword slashing one bandit after another. Eventually the bandits were all defeated. "Right then, let's get going before we run into any more trouble" Ordered Arthur. The knights rolled up their bed rolls and gathered up their belongings. Claire mounted her horse as did the other knights their own.

The rest of the journey went fine apart from the rain which bucketed down most of the way. Eventually the knights made it to the village; they were welcomed by the village elder. Their stay was very short, it was over night. Claire and Leon spent most of their time together on the way back to Camelot. When they finally arrived the king greeted them.

"How was the journey? I trust everything went well"

"Yes father it did" Arthur replied

Sir Leon walked his horse to the stables. When Sir Leon walked into the stables he saw that Claire was taking the saddle off her horse. "Need any help with that?"

"No I got it."

"You look tired"

"No I'm feeling fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine Leon" Claire raised her voice at him

"Forgive me" replied Leon as he gave his horse to the servant.

"Leon" Claire called out to him as he left the stables

Sir Leon just kept walking. His feelings were driving him mad, and yet he knew that she could never truly be his. That night Sir Leon did not join the knights for dinner, instead he was going to eat alone in his chambers. Sir Leon took off one of his gloves, and there staring back at him was a ring. Immediately Leon knew what he must do, he was going to marry Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Summary; Magic and marriage**

**The next day**

Sir Leon was very nervous and he did not know how he was going to ask Claire. He decided that Lady Morgana would know more about this so Sir Leon walked out of his chambers, down the hallway all the way to Lady Morgana's room. Leon knocked "My Lady?" he waited for a reply but no-one answered. The young dark skinned maid walked out of the room. "Sir Leon the Lady Morgana is out at this moment, is there anything I could help you with?"

"No everything is fine."

"Are you sure I am very helpful" replied the maid as she walked off.

Leon thought for a moment or two "Um... what is your name?"

"I'm sorry I did not catch that?"

"May I have your name?"

"Yes of cause. My name is Guinevere but you may call me Gwen if you would like."

"Well then Gwen can you tell me where I might find the lady Morgana?"

"The last I saw My Lady was with Lady Claire in the stables"

"Thank you"

Sir Leon walked off to the stables. On his way there he ran into Prince Arthur.

"Are you in a hurry Leon?

"No not all"

"Good then, I want to talk to you about what I saw the other night"

"What about the other night? Sire"

"What is going on between you and Lady Claire?"

"Nothing Sire"

"Well then, for nothing it sure looked like something. So I suggest you buy Claire a gift, tell her how you feel and go from there"

"And why would I do that"

"Because you love her"

"You would know from experience"

"No but I know what the Ladies like."

"Very well then if you are wrong then I will hold you personally accounted"

"Well then I hope I am right"

They both walked off in separate directions. Sir Leon headed towards the market square. There were merchants and farmers, Leon looked through the merchants stalls looking at all of the trinkets and what not. Sir Leon never found anything which he fancied. So, with disappointment he headed back up to his chambers. Once in his chambers Sir Leon dug around through his belongings looking for a ring to give his love. After hours of searching he found absolutely nothing. It was getting late and most nights he ate dinner with the other knights and Claire. Sir Leon splashed his face with water and then he walked down to the dinning chambers where the knights ate. Claire was sitting down laughing with the other knights.

"My apologies for being late, I had to attend to important business" announced Sir Leon.

"It's alright, take a seat."

"Thanks" replied Sir as he took a seat across from Claire. Leon took off one of his gloves, and there right in front of him was a ring. He smiled then took off his other glove and began eating.

**The next day**

The next day Sir Leon walked into Arthurs chambers. "Sire I wish to be relieved of duty for the morning"

"And why is that?"

"I have personal issues to attend to"

"Very well then"

"Thank you sire"

Sir Leon rushed off to his chambers to freshen up. After freshening up he walked into Claire's chambers. "My Lady, I have the morning off, and I was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me?"

"Of cause Leon and I am sorry for snapping at you the other day"

"It is perfectly fine"

Claire and Leon walked to the stables, but what they didn't know is that they were being watched By Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur.

"There up to something" Morgana whispered to Arthur

"Yes they seem very close"

"Perhaps we should follow them?"

"What a good Idea, I wanted to go for a ride today" Arthur replied with a smart ass tone.

Morgana and Arthur walked down to the knights at the bottom of the stairs' "fetch us our horses"

"Yes Sire"

Claire and Leon had just left the lower town. Leon could feel his heart pounding; it was amazing what one woman could do to him. "Where would you like to ride to? Leon"

"I was thinking of going somewhere secluded but with a good view"

"That sounds spectacular"

Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana followed them but they kept back so they did not get seen.

"Arthur where do you think they are going?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully we will find out shortly"

Sir Leon was getting close to the destination which he had in mind. They were up on a small ridge whole Camelot was clearly in view; it was so beautiful. "It is beautiful don't you think?" announced Claire.

"Yes it is"

"So tell me Leon why are we riding?"

"Would you rather walk?"

"I was just asking"

They both laughed.

"What do you think here?"

"It is up to you Leon"

Lady Morgana and Price Arthur were not far behind Claire and Sir Leon. Lady Morgana and Arthur could hear what Sir Leon and Claire were saying.

Sir Leon jumped off his horse first and raced over to Claire. He reached up to her and lifted her off her horse. Claire lent in and kissed Sir Leon. "So what is the real reason for this ride?"

"I have a Proposition for you" Sir Leon knelt down on one knee whilst grabbing Claire's hand. He took off her glove and placed it down on the ground. "_Lady Claire from the first time we met I knew there was something I could not put my finger on. And now all these years later we are knights of Camelot and very close friends. But today I ask something of you, in which I hope you say yes. Lady Claire, Knight of Camelot will you do the honours of being my wife?"_

A single tear rolled down Claire's face "Yes I will be your wife"

Sir Leon placed the ring on her finger; stood up and hugged her.

"Well isn't this heart touching?" Announced Arthur as he and Morgana walked out.

"So you're gonna marry Sir Leon?" Lady Morgana asked

"Yes I am"

"Well then I hope you know what you are doing"

"I don't think it will be that hard to work out" replied Sir Leon.

"Do you think it is time we get back to Camelot, I mean there might be a bit of explaining to do?"

They all rode back to Camelot side by side. Sir Leon had after noon and night duty with Claire.

That night was there was an emergency in one of the villages; Claire and a couple of other nights had to ride out to assist with the issue immediately. Claire packed some of her things, whilst her horse was being saddled. When all of the knights were ready they rode out to the village. The trip seemed to be taking forever and with the cold weather it made it even harder to ride. Claire was shivering uncontrollably, she so badly wanted to use her magic to warm herself up but she could not risk being caught. They rode for several hours before stopping to make camp. When at camp it was Claire duty to make a fire, her hands were so cold she struggled to light the kindling with the flint. So when no-one was looking she used magic.

Claire was born was born with magic. Only Gaius and she knew about the magic. Claire had always known spells, for she would hear whispers in her head telling her the names of the spells. Her magical talent was rare for only one case was ever known to have the same magic as her. It was very difficult being the king's ward and having magic when he despised it so much. Claire knew that one day she would have to tell Sir Leon, but when was the question.

Day break came and they were off on their way to the village; the ride went smoothly. Once at the village they saw dead bodies everywhere. It looked like an army came through and trampled everyone and everything. "Search for survivors, and keep an eye out we don't know what did this" suddenly there was screams it sounded like someone was being slaughtered. Claire drew her sword and rushed to the screams. It was the child from the stream, but when Claire went to touch the child it disappeared. The knights rushed to see what it was. "Did you not hear the screams?"

"There wasn't any screaming My Lady"

Claire could felt faint as the screams started again. "Please tell me you can hear the screams?"

"I am sorry my Lady but we can't"

Claire ran towards the screams they were leading her into the forest. She knew better then to run off but she had to stop the screams. "Please stop the screaming I want to help you" yelled Claire.

The child stopped and walked up to her. Claire had tears running down her face, the screams started again getting louder and louder. Claire couldn't breathe; it felt as though all of her scars opened up and screams were pouring out. She could feel herself be consumed by the screams.

"My Lady" one of the knights found her curled up in a ball; she was pale as a ghost. "We will get you out of here"

"The child it's screaming for me and yet it won't let me help it" Claire murmured to the knight as he picked her up.

The rode back to Camelot as fast as they could. It was about mid night when they arrived back.  
"Get the physician" yelled the knight holding Claire.

One of the knights went and woke up the king "Sire there has been an incident with Lady Claire"


	6. Chapter 6

**What if Uther had two wards? Everyone knows about Lady Morgana, but no-one knows about Lady Claire. What if Lady Claire was a knight of Camelot? And what if she was in love with Sir Leon? But she could never tell any-one.**

**Warning; things heat up. **

**Also a shout out to my readers, feel free to comment this is my first story and im not sure how im going.**

**The Truth **

The king rushed down the stairs' into Gaius' chambers. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not as yet certain"

"How, when did this happen?" the king asked in a panicky tone.

"We were searching through a village and Lady Claire ran off, she was saying something about a Childs screams'".

"Did anyone else hear the screams?"

"No sire, we looked around there was nothing, it was abandon"

Lady Claire's iris's where pale blues as though the life had almost left her. Gaius inspected her, she was cold like ice.

"What do you think it Gaius?" asked the king

"I'm not exactly sure but I think it was a ghost of her past"

"How, I don't understand?"

"Sometimes if a child has suffered or seen horrendous terrors in their past, particular places can trigger memories."

"And you think she has suffered in her past?"

"Remember when she first came in she was very skinny, and very much like this?"

"Yes of cause, how could I forget?"

"Well I think the village triggered the memory"

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Time, is all we can give, she has to deal with this herself."

The king stood up and left the room. An hour had past and Claire started to stir.

"Now then Claire tell me what happened?"

Claire turned and looked at Gaius she was crying. "I know what and who it is; I can see all that is, was and will be."

"Are you sure Claire?

"Yes I can see it all its so clear, Emrys he rings threw out the ages and all times, the time I see it in the future a friend, child, king, the Great dragon" Claire rambled on for an hour or so until she fell asleep.

Sir Leon walked in. "Is she ok?"

"She is in perfect condition; she just needs rest and time to herself."

Sir Leon sat on the ground next to her and waited for her to wake. Several hours had past Claire started to stir, she was starting to cry. "The child, kept away for being whom it is"

Gaius looked over to see Sir Leon still sitting next to Claire. "Would you like a blanket, Leon?"

"No thankyou Gaius, I'm fine thank-you, what is she talking about?"

"Affects of exhaustion, and..." Gaius' voice trailed off.

The sound of sir Leons voice woke Claire up. "Leon"

"Yes My Lady?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"What for, you have done nothing wrong?"

Claire felt weak and fainted.

"Gaius?" Leon cried out, trying to wake Claire

Gaius rushed over, "she has a fever, quickly get the water and cloth from over there"

Leon rushed and grabbed what was needed. "I thought you said she was fine"

"It's just from exhaustion, Claire should be better in a few days"

Leon sat back down in his spot. "She spoke to me about a child, a while back"

"Really, what did she say?"

"Yes, we were on our first patrol to a village; she was by the stream collecting water, there was a child in the water. It kind of scared her; I reassured her it was ok"

"And did you see this child?"

"Yes, it is there every time I look into a stream, or I have a bad dream."

"Interesting, and is it the same child?"

"Yes, a small Blonde haired girl; no older then 6, her eyes were so blue"

Gaius sat and thought for a moment "Leon can you please go and collect me some water?"

Leon grabbed the bucket and walked out.

"Now Claire, I know you know who the child is?" asked Gaius in a strong tone.

Claire replied in a shaky voice. "It is my child my daughter, and only I can see her"

"Sir Leon can see her?" Gaius sighed, "Oh, I'm guessing it's also his child?"

Claire just nodded and sat up. "No-one can know not even Sir Leon?"

"Of Cause My Lady, now get some rest"

Claire lay back down and rested.

Leon returned with the bucket of water. "Is everything ok?"

"Well I think Claire would be best suited in her room" Gaius suggested to Leon

"Yes, shall I carry her?"

"Well I don't expect her to walk" laughed Gaius.

Leon picked her up. "You know, she is allot heavier then she looks"

"I wouldn't let Claire hear you say that"

"Oh and why is that?"

"She may be a bit weak, but she will probably give you a black eye"

Leon carried her into her room, he laid her down. "You know I'm perfectly capable of walking" Claire announced.

Leon lent in and kissed her passionately, Claire kissed back, before she knew it they were beginning to undress. Leon had a hand behind her neck and the other was fiddling with her long blonde hair. Claire took off Leons shirt; she could feel his masculine body under her finger tips. Leon slid her pants off. Kissing down her neck getting lower and lower stopping at her breasts, he started sucking and bitting. Claire had never felt pleasure like this before. Leon undid his pants; they were completely naked. Claire could feel his hardened length pressing against her. Claries heart was beating so fast she had never experienced anything like this before. Leon reached down and started to rub his hardened length against her clit. In one large breath he pushed it into her, Claire started to breath heavily. She was squirming Leon was a very large sized man. Leon grinded into Claire; gradually getting faster and harder. Claire rolled on top of him, she moaned loudly as she grinded into Leon. Leons hands rested on her hips he was moaning loudly. Leon couldn't handle it any more, he rolled Claire on to her back and grinded her so hard and fast. Claire was in a daze she had never experienced so much pleasure before, she knew that nothing would ever come to this; it was though the world stopped. Leon was at his climax he couldn't go on any more. With one last push his seed entered Claire. Leon went limp and lay on top of Claire kissing her.

They spent the night together, hugging each other they fell asleep. The next morning Leon woke to see some of Claire's things floating. Drawing his sword Leon woke Claire up. As soon as Claire woke the objects fell to the floor. Leon just looked at Claire; he saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Can you explain what I just saw?" asked Leon in a worried voice.

"I, I don't know what to say?"

"How about the truth"

"Why, so you can run off to the king and tell him how I have magic?"

"All this time and you never thought you could trust me?"

"I'm sorry, but if anyone knew I would have been killed"

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, me and Gaius, just don't hate me"

Leon paced around the room thinking. He was so confused, he loved a woman who was a sorcerer, it was against the law; he was torn.


End file.
